Never Really Over
by LondonLover34
Summary: She was leaving you Vodlemort said laughing at Draco. You're going to die alone and Unloved.. just like me He said pointing his wand at Draco's heart. read and review
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone my name is Ariel and this is my first fan fiction so tell me if it sux or if u like it? If I should quit or continue? Just let me know. I

**Rated**: R- for language and sexual content in later chapters.

**Disclaimer-** not mine sorry wish it was but no its not and its not going to be any time soon.

* * *

Never Really Over

How it happened? We may never know, but it did and it grew into something unbelievable. It was so strong and full of need and want. But how…. It didn't make sense. It didn't go together, Things just didn't fit. It was like trying to say a dog could love a cat , two things that are enemies that didn't get along, two creatures that couldn't stand to be in each others site and when they where they could only fight.

Yet they did even though she was a Mudblood and He was a Pureblood. Even with the fact that she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. Even with them fighting for different causes with her fighting for the light while he fought for the dark. Even though they had nothing in common except for one small thing; the hatred they shared for each other yet somehow they two got together.

So how did such hatred as that turn into love? Or was it love? Was their whole relationship just something they used for release? Was it something they used just to escape their world around them? But then how did they get together, when the whole world was against them, including themselves? How did a roaring argument turn into a kiss? How did staying they were over turn into lovemaking? How did saying I hate you turn into I love you? Things like that weren't suppose to happen, and even though they fought it, something happened and everything changed.

But wait there's more if they truly did love each other like they said then why did it end? What drove them apart? Was it the war? Or was it their friends? Did they just simply see how wrong they were for each other? Did they finally get into a fight were making up wasn't part of it? Who said it was over? Was it him? Was it her? Did they mean it? Would they forget everything they had? Would they move on with care? Did love turn back into hate? The answer… no

So if they were given another chance? If fate where to let them see each other would love spark again? Would they simply drop everything for each other? Even with the knowledge of what had happen before? Would they be okay with it? Would they pick things back up or would they just leave things were they had been left? Was it over? Or was it ever really over?

_Never Really Over._

* * *

Yes its short but its just a little intro the other chapters will be longer. so me what you think. I'll update soon if you like it. 


	2. Who is she?

Disclaimer: hmm lets think if I owned harry potter I would bag peoples grocery's for money and I wouldn't be broke off my ass so no I don't own anything wish I did but sadly I don't.

* * *

Chapter two: Who is She

"Draco, what's wrong?" a soft delicate voice questioned him breaking the eerie silence that surrounded them.

"Nothing Zara, nothing at all" Draco replied in a cold and distant voice, while taking another sip from his wine glass and letting the sweet liquor run smoothly down his throat.

"Don't lie to me Draco" Zara said sitting up from the bed, letting the black satin sheets fall small from her petit figure and letting the warm summers breeze engulf her bare body. "I can see it in your eyes" she said while tracing the outline of his face with her finger looking into his stormy orbs that were concentrating on the wall as if trying to see something. Draco said nothing; he just sat there bringing the cup up to his lips while taking another small sip of the wine, feeling the too familiar light headedness kick in. "What do you want from me Draco?" she asked in a timid voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked taking his eyes off the wall and looking into the woman's emerald green eye confused.

"What do I need to give you to actually make you happy?" the blonde asked in the same small and timid voice. Draco's grey orbs directed themselves back at the wall and he remained quiet once more. "A woman can tell when a man isn't really looking at her. It's as if you're trying to see someone else in me" Zara said her voice cracking.

"Your mental" the man said still in the same distant voice shaking his head in disbelief, not letting his eyes leave the wall.

"Am I?" She said while several tears leaked from her misty eyes. "Am I really? I have given you all of me, every part of me. I have let you take and explore everything you wanted without question or objection. I have let you accuse and abuse my privacy, yet I have respectfully stayed out of yours. There is nothing I have that I haven't giving you. Yet I still cannot make you happy" the woman cried.

"You have chosen to stay out of my privacy, that is your choice, therefore do not accuse me of invading yours. You are more than welcome to ask me questions. Go ahead Zara fire away? What do you want to know?" Draco said taking his now hard grey eyes off the blank wall and looked at the crying figure. Either of them said anything for the next five minutes both just sat there thinking about there own thoughts and looking at one another. And then…..

"Who is she?" Zara said eagerly. Draco's face filled with confusion.

"Who's what?" Draco said sitting up as well.

"The woman, the one you're trying to see in me?" Zara said clearly hurt her eyes still filled with tears. Draco's eyes got wide and he quickly looked away and went back to staring at the wall, for it didn't question him and he liked this.

"She's no one" He said sounding distant once more and glazed back at the wall. Zara realized she was fighting a losing battle. So she looked at him and said very quietly.

"I love you Draco, I truly do, but I don't know how much longer I can be in this relationship, with you using me to forget this girl" and with that said she laid back down in the king size bed pulling the satin sheets over her nude body and closing her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears that were coming. Draco sat there for a moment looking at her in disbelief. Then he slowly got out of his bed and grabbed his boxers off the floor and slipped them on. He laid his empty wine glass on the side table and instead of refilling it he simply grabbed the entire bottle and walked out on to the balcony.

Draco Malfoy was now thirty years old. He had matured into a very handsome gentleman. He stood 6'2", his blonde hair which normally lay loose was everywhere due to his events earlier that evening. His stormy eyes dreamy as ever, he had also stayed very fit over the years. Many men would die to be in his shoes. He had inherited all of the Malfoy fortune which was more than any one could ever want or need, he had a stable job which even though he would never admit it he loved, and he had Zara. Zara was a successful pureblood. She was a model, she had been on the cover of almost every wizard magazine there was. Every guy dreamed of having her and every girl wanted to be her. She was 5'8", very busty and had legs that went for miles; she had curves in all the right places, gorgeous long blonde hair with emerald eyes that you could get lost in. And she was Draco's. She loved him with everything she had with in her. Hell Draco had just fucked her yet again and there was no denying she knew what she was doing and would blow any guys mind but not his.

Draco had all that and he still wasn't happy. Why? Well that's simple….._her_

* * *

So you hate it you love it? Click the review button cuz I wanna kno! if enough ppl wish me to continue then i will if not then well this will be delelted(sp) sorry my spelling is so horrid. bye.

**babi leenie-** thanks for reviewing im glad to know you like it! my first and only reviewer!

3me


	3. Chapter 3

hey thanx too..

colorguard06- heres your update

Katie Bell90099- hopefully you'll still be interested

amwong88- lol yeah draco is old but dont worry you get to see him and hermione when they are younger and they have to be this old for the plot line..

read and review

* * *

Chapter two: Weasleys and Questions

Hermione glanced at the clock that sat on the bed side table which read, 6:00a.m. Rolling her eyes she slowly got out of the bed being quiet so as not to wake the sleeping form that lay next to her. She looked down at him and smiled; she bent down and kissed his temple, and then walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She gazed at herself in the mirror taking in her reflection; she wasn't exactly what you would consider drop dead gorgeous but she was still pretty in her own way. Her once untamed mess of brown hair had softened over the year and she now had delicate chestnut curls that reached half way down her back, her chocolate brown eyes seemed to hold secrets and then there was her figure. She was about 5'6" and she had curves. Her breasts were neither huge nor small, yet they fit her figure perfectly. And for being twenty-nine she looked exceptionally good.

After admiring herself she turned on the water and since she was already bare of clothing she stepped in letting the warm water cascade all around her. She stared shampooing her hair and thinking about all sorts of things tonight in particular; tonight she would be heading back to Hogwarts where she would start her new job. One of her old professor had offered her a position and with her love for learning and teaching she just couldn't turn it down so tonight she would be going back and she couldn't be more excited.

"Can I join you?" a low voice said in her ear causing Hermione to jump.

"Holy Merlin!" she exclaimed "Oy Josh I didn't hear you come in" she said. Her boyfriend laughed and rolled his eyes at her. He bent his head down and slowly stared started kissing her neck. "Josh would you quit I'm trying to wash my hair" Hermione said giggling.

"I know but I think this would be more fun" he said huskily while placing his hands on her hips and pulling her toward him while continuing to kiss her neck.

"What if Iyla wakes up." Hermione said trying to push him away, which she knew was useless.

"She never woken up before plus I locked the door." Josh said smiling at his gorgeous girlfriend in front of him.

"Ok fine you win" Hermione said, throwing her hands up in defeat and turning around to face him. "Your ridiculous" she murmured into his chest where she was planting little kisses "but I love you" she straighten up and kissed him squarely on the lips.

Forty minutes later Hermione was looking in her closet trying to find something to wear. When she finally decided on a pair of tan pants and a yellow sweater that was loose but clung to bust and a pair of white silhouettes an owl flew in through the window. It landed on the bed side table. The tawny owl stuck its leg out and she took the letter from it and read it quickly.

"Hey Josh the Weasleys' want us to come over. Is that ok?" She called to her boyfriend who was in the bathroom doing his hair.

"Yeah sure why the hell not." He said leaning his head out the bathroom door. "As long as the kids don't take you away from me this time." He grinned and then went back to what he was doing.

Hermione smiled Josh and her had been dating for well now that she thought bout it was their one year anniversary. Hermione had actually been surprised how quickly she had fallen in love with him since she had sworn not to fall in love with anyone because it lead to nothing but heart ache. They met when she was asked to interview him for the daily prophet. He was the keeper on the British quidditch team and she had been a reporter. They had gone out for dinner and wham she was in love. Josh was 6 foot tall and had short light brown hair that was always spiked and crystal blue eyes. He was built from all his quidditch playing and she loved him. And even more important Iyla had liked him from the start and Josh loved being around Iyla. There was a loud hoot bringing her back from her daze.

"Okay I'm sorry gosh keep your feathers on" she said quickly grabbing a piece of parchment and wrote a reply. She tied it onto the owl's leg and the owl took off. Looking around at all her stuff she thought well I might as well do this now not knowing how long they would be at the Weasleys. Grabbing her wand off the bed she gave it a quick wave 'pack' and all her stuff went zooming into her two trunks neatly.

"Mom guess what guess what?" an eleven year old girl came running into the room with the biggest smile on her face.

"What hunny?" Hermione said giving her daughter a big hug.

"I got my Hogwart's letter look" the little girl held up the letter to show her mother. Hermione took the letter and read through it, feeling proud of her daughter. She looked at her daughter' Iyla had straight light brown hair and gorgeous stormy grey eyes just like her father.

"This is great Iyla but you better go get all ready because we're going to the Weasleys. And you can tell everyone about it! O and don't forget we are heading to Hogwarts" Hermione said with a smile.

"really Merlin I'm so excited and I get to see Hogwarts before Anna and Taylor" Iyla said skipping from the room to get ready.

"Was that Iyla I just heard talking about her Hogwarts Letter?" Josh said coming out of the bathroom wearing some muggle jeans and a striped grey and white polo.

"Yup" Hermione said happily that's grea,t make sure you tell the kiddo how happy I am I have to run and pick up a few things so I'll meet you there ok?"

"Yeah that's fine I'm going to make sure Iyla is all ready then head over now so I can help Molly and Ginny with lunch and catch up" she said giving him a kiss. "I love you." She said pulling away from him.

"I love you too." He said gabbing his cloak and with a pop he was gone. She smiled and left the room to see how Long till Iyla was ready to leave. Twenty minutes later Iyla was ready dressed in a tan skirt and a yellow shirt. (doesn't that sounds so cute they match) and they left

"Hermione how are you?" Molly's voice reached her ears. She opened her eyes and looked around the burrow, which was the same as she remembered well except the rooms had all been magically enlarged while the children and all the Grandkids were hear. Smiling she walked over and gave her a hug. After Voldemort had killed her parents in the war Molly had become like her second mother taking her in and helping her recover and helped take care of Iyla. Looking behind Molly she saw a few other people sitting at the kitchen table.

"Grammy" Iyla said running over to give Mrs. Weasley a hug "Grammy guess what I got my Hogwarts letter today" she said beaming showing her letter to what she considered her grandmother.

"Really that's wonderful darling, how bout you go tell Taylor and Anna about it" Mrs. Weasley suggested. "You're going to have to wake them up though" Molly added

"Okay bye everyone" Iyla called while running up the stairs two at a time.

"Hello everyone" Hermione said to Ginny who happen to be very pregnant yet still looked beautiful she seemed to have a glow around her which was common with pregnant women her auburn hair thrown into a messy bun, she was wearing a white blouse that was fitted around the bust line but flowing the rest the way down and a pair of jeans.

Hannah Abbott who had married Ron one year out of Hogwarts, was wearing a purple shirt and a pair of jeans as well, her blonde hair was all down and she happen to be holding baby girl that looked to be about 6 month's olds with her father's flaming red hair and her mother's soft Carmel eyes.

There was also Katie and Alicia; Katie had married Fred while Alicia had married George. Katie looked halfway awake her blonde hair was thrown carelessly into a pony tail pieces falling around her face, her clothes a little ruffled and she was clutching to a cup of what was most likely coffee in hopes to wake her up, clearly she wasn't a morning person. Alicia on the other hand looked wide awake she was dressed in a simple skirt and a cotton blue collar shirt with her hair in an elegant bun while reading this months issue of _Witch Weekly_.

And last there was Rachelle who was Charlie's wife. She had her black hair down curled and she was wearing a pair of jeans with holes ripped in them and a teal blue shirt that matched her eyes, which looked up from today's copy of _The Daily Prophet. _"Where are all the men?" Hermione asked looking at the group of women. "And the kids?"

"Well Harry is still in bed." Ginny said rolling her blue eyes "and last time I checked all the kids are in bed." She said giving a sigh of relief.

"Yeah Ron's in bed as well, he's never been a morning person" Hannah said while adjusting her kid. "And this one is the only one awake thankfully" she said in a good hearted way.

"Fred and George are at the shop opening up they'll be here around noon for lunch" Alicia said briskly. Katie nodded her head in agreement yawning.

"Charlie's at the ministry he got called in for something Merlin only knows what it's about now." Rachelle said shaking her head while taking a sip of coffee. "he can never go on holiday and not get called in for something last time it was for a wizard who was trying to tame and breed dragons I mean honestly when will they learn." She said hotly picking up her newspaper and reading on.

"O ok and where's Percy, Penelope, Bill and Fleur, aren't they staying here for the week as well?" she asked taking a seat at the table, and grabbing the cup of coffee Ginny had poured for her. Percy had come back to the family apologizing in there sixth year at Hogwarts and they had accepted full heartedly joking about what took him so bloody long, well except Fred and George they had pulled every joke on him they could think of but they had finally over the years forgiven him.

"No but they'll turn up sometime mum sent them a letter telling them about lunch so they'll come." Ginny said smiling, knowing that none of her brothers could refuse there mothers cooking. "Why they didn't just come and stay the week here like we all did is besides me, but whatever their choice. So where's your fiancée?" Ginny asked Hermione smirking at her.

"Ginny how many times do I have to tell you he hasn't asked me to marry him yet and he's out picking a few things up or something of the sort" Hermione said rolling her chocolate orbs.

"Well he better ask you soon girl cause last time I checked you have a lot of catching up to do." Rachelle said her teal eyes boring into Hermione's "I mean me and Charlie have five, Bill and fleur have three, Percy and Penelope have four right Mum?" Rachelle asked looking at Molly to make sure she was correct; Molly simply nodded looking back at her book she was reading. "right thought so any ways George and Alicia have five, Fred and Katie have six, Ron and Hannah have five too and Ginny over here has four and one on the way" Rachelle said looking at all the girls in turn they all nodded their head in agreement.

"Yeah it's true" Katie said stifling a yawn "so I'd say you're a bit behind there doll" Alicia said finishing Katie's sentence, Katie simply nodded and taking sip of her black coffee.

"O guys don't push her into it, she has one that's enough" Hannah said as her daughter started crying, she walked out of the room while trying to hush her crying child.

"We're hungry" a little red headed toddler named, Kyle complained walking into the room, followed by another boy that seemed to be the same age as him but he had jet black messy hair with blue eyes, James and another boy who was about a year older with brunette hair with a little more red then normal with blue eyes, Aaron.

"Okay" Molly said getting up and getting food for them. "Kyle, James, Aaron take a seat it will be about five minutes" she said waving her wand around the kitchen, pots and pans flew into action and eggs started cracking open and frying, potatoes chopping themselves into harsh browns spices jumping out of the cupboard and started seasoning things the kitchen filling with the heavenly aroma.

"Okay I'd say about twenty minutes and Ron and Harry will make there appearance and about forty for all the kids except a few of the older ones. Better get ready" Katie said looking awake and getting up to helping Molly. Alicia stood up setting her magazine on the counter while waving her wand and all the cups and papers disappeared, the papers stacking themselves on top of hers the cup in the sink and then she started setting out plates, while Rachelle set out sliver wear and Ginny started getting cups. Hermione smiled while getting up to help as well getting out drinks such as orange juice, apple juice, and milk. About twenty minutes later as if right on cue Ron and Harry came down the stairs fully dressed, Ron looked the same as always freckled face and flaming read hair but he was no longer lanky and his shirt showed this, which was all thanks to his arruor training, Harry was still sporting his trade mark glasses, his hair untied as always, his lighting bolt scar stood in its rightful place which to Harry was nothing more then a bad reminder of the past, and he too was built no longer scrawny and in his arms he held his youngest daughter who was one, her name was Rachel she had a dark shade of auburn hair and green eyes.

"Mmmm smells good mom" Ron said making his way over to his wife and giving her a kiss on the cheek "morning baby" he said, then he kissed the little girl on her head "hello beautiful" and then walked over to the red head that had spoke earlier "hey tiger how are you?" he said ruffling the boys hair."

"Hey dad I'm good" Kyle said with his mouth full of eggs. "Sweet heart don't talk with your mouth full I swear you're just like your father" Hannah said while burping the infant in her hands.

Meanwhile Harry was doing the same thing "morning hunny" he said kissing Ginny, placing his free hand on her budging belly where his future child was, "mama" Rachelle said grabbing for her mom. Ginny took her and then Harry turned around and smiled at Hermione who was sitting at the table reading _The Daily Prophet_ "Hey Hermione" he said looking at his best friend they hadn't seen each other for almost two months "well stand up and give me a hug" he said smiling at her Hermione stood up and embraced him in a friendly way.

"Hermione" Ron said on her other side he had a look in his eyes that seemed full of mischief, she gave him a hug to. "How are you?" Ron asked the three of them sat down and started talking, about all sorts of stuff, just like old times. Times like this had been scarce lately with them all working and Harry and Ron trying to also raise a family and Hermione trying to provide for her daughter.

"You three boys go get dressed if you're done and send who ever else is up down here for breakfast" Katie said to the three boys. Who got up and ran up the stare yelling "everyone who's up go eat!" Just as Iyla came waking down the stairs.

"Well who ever wasn't up will be up now" Ginny said frustrated.

About twenty minutes later the kitchen was full and noisy and breakfast was in full swing. All of Ginny's, Hannah's, Alicia', Katie's, and Rachelle's kids where coming in and leaving the kitchen, which was twenty five kids, so naturally the place was complete chaos. Everyone was talking, there were mothers telling the kids to stop and Fathers rooting them on. Everyone was seemed to having a great time except one. Iyla was sitting there looking down at her plate with a frown on her face. At about ten o'clock breakfast was coming to an end. Most of the dishes where in the sink washing them selves and the adults and Michael who was Rachelle's oldest who was seventeen, were sitting at the table just talking. The three men where discussing Quidditch, the women discussing everything from cleaning spelling to problems at the ministry. Just then Iyla came down and sat next to her mom still wearing the same frown she had at breakfast.

"Mom, I need to talk to you" she said looking at her mom sadly.

"What's wrong dear? What's happen?" Hermione said worried.

"Yeah Kiddo you didn't seem to excited at breakfast" Harry said to the troubled girl.

"Mom where's my dad?" Iyla spoke quietly. Hermione sat frozen in her seat sure her daughter had asked about her dad it was natural for a child in her situation to do so, but for the last month she had been asking almost everyday and never had she asked in front of people. Everyone in the room had stopped talking and were now paying attention to the mother and daughter.

"Baby I've told you that he that things just didn't work out for us" Hermione said not wanting to get into this topic. For not only was it an embarrassing topic to her it was also a very painful one at that.

"Why though? Everyone else's dads stayed here with them. Does my daddy not love me?" Iyla said tears forming in her eyes.

"No baby that's not it at all, your daddy" Hermione said pulling her daughter in for a hug "your daddy had other duties he had to do and he couldn't stay with us" she said trying not to start crying herself. Of course this wasn't the entire truth but she didn't want to trouble her daughter with such details, for they weren't very pretty.

"That's not fair mom he should have stayed you should have made it work." Iyla said standing up "Now it's your fault I don't have a dad, because

of you I wont ever have a normal life, it's all your fault your worthless" And with that Iyla went running from the room. Hermione stared in disbelief at where her daughter had just been.

"I'll go talk to her" Molly said following the child.

"Hermione come here" Harry said pulling his best friend into a hug. She sobbed into his chest feeling completely defenseless. "Hermione maybe you need to tell him about her." Ron suggested while rubbing small circles on her back. Hermione pulled away from Harry and looked at Ron eyes filled with tears.

"Ron how many times do I have to tell you I'm doing her a favor by not telling saying anything. And He wouldn't give a shit even if I did tell him, she doesn't deserve to be hurt like I was" Hermione sobbed. Just then there was a small pop and Josh was standing in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Hey everyone" he said leaning against the entryway. Then he saw Hermione crying and rushed over to her "baby what's wrong?" his voice filled with concern. Harry and Ron backed away, letting Josh tend to her.

"Nothing me and Iyla just got into a fight about her father" she claimed wiping the tears from her face. "It's nothing at all just stupid nonsense"

"You know Hermione I've been thinking bout how Iyla needs a father figure in her life and well" Josh slowly pulled a small black box out of his pocket and hit one knee. Hermione started at him in disbelief. "Hermione I love you and Iyla with all that I am and without you I don't know what I would do you guys are my world, now I know this isn't the most romantic or what you've always wanted but I don't know when I'll have the guts to ask, so Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me make me the happiest man alive?"

Yes" Hermione said a tear falling down her cheeks. Josh stood up and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. When they broke apart Hermione looked around to see all of the adults were outside all cheering the guys shaking Josh's hand the women looking at her ring congratulating her, she was completely numb she looked at the ring and back at her fiancée and smiled a feeble smile, but for some odd reason, from the moment she said _yes_, his face came to her mind more vivid then ever before.

Ok well I hope you liked it… I know I know your probably wondering y Hermione is now engaged to someone other then Draco but just wait its important for her to. And about all the kids I know it's a big number but that how I always saw the Weasleys! O and just for the next chapter I'll give all the kids and stuff just so you know and I'll probably list it all again in the beginning of the next chapter to.

Harry and Ginny, Married 11 years: Kid's total: 4: 11g- Anna G 6g- Lily 3b- James 1g- Rachel Preg. - 6 months

Percy and Penelope Bill and Fleur Charlie and Rachelle

Married 16 years Married 14 years Married 18 years

Kid's total: 4 Kid's total: 3 Kid's total: 5

15g- Nicole R 13b- Zach G 17b- Michael G

12b-Eric G 11g- Ariel S 16g- Lynn R

9g- Marie 9b- Ryan 14g- Brooke G

7g- Lee-Ann 12b- John R

11g- Amanda R

Ron and Hannah Fred and Katie George and Alicia

Married 11 years Married 12 years Married 15 years Married 15 years

Kid's total: 4 Kid's total: 5 Kid's total: 6 Kid's total: 5

11g- Anna G 11b- Taylor G 14b- Craig H 13g- Ashlee G

6g- Lily 8b- Tyler 12b- Mark G 13g- Kaylee G

3b- James 5b- Adam 10g- Brandi 11b- Matt

1g- Rachel 3b- Kyle 8g- Sara 7b- Jacob

Preg. - 6 months 1/2g- Kathleen 8g- Cara 4b- Aaron

6g- Bree

Percy and Penelope Bill and Fleur Charlie and Rachelle

Married 16 years Married 14 years Married 18 years

Kid's total: 4 Kid's total: 3 Kid's total: 5

15g- Nicole R 13b- Zach G 17b- Michael G

12b-Eric G 11g- Ariel S 16g- Lynn R

9g- Marie 9b- Ryan 14g- Brooke G

7g- Lee-Ann 12b- John R

11g- Amanda R

Well there you are I highly doubt you'll remember them all but there you go. O and the ones that have the same parent and are the same age are twin just so you know. And last thing S- Slytherin G- Gryffindor H- Hufflepuff R- Ravenclaw. Hope you liked it I'll be updating soon

-Ariel


End file.
